La Vie de Sirius enfermée dans un sac de voyelles !
by Jovial2312
Summary: Sirius a dû se protéger pour survivre, face à sa famille de Mangemorts.. Sa carapace, il a su la forger, auprès de ses Amis.. Et, grâce à ces Amitiés, longtemps, il a survécu..positivement ! Au fond de lui..Las !
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartiennent à _**Madame JKR..**_

Extraits de mes _**reviews**_ de Ma vision d'un moment du visage de _**Sirius**_ à travers l'écrit d'une auteure.

_**De Ma vision à Moi et non de Celle de l'Inventeuse.**_

_**Mes reviews m'appartiennent et j'en fais ce que j'en veux.**_

0o0o0o0o0

0

o

0

La Vie de _**Sirius**_ enfermée dans un sac de voyelles !

Sirius a dû se protéger pour survivre, face à sa famille de Mangemorts..  
Sa carapace, il a su la forger, auprès de ses Amis..  
Et, grâce à ces Amitiés, longtemps, il a survécu..positivement !  
Au fond de lui..Las !

Sirius n'avait point d'Amour Attitré à Poudlard..  
Sirius n'en a-t-il jamais eu..? un Amour..le coup de foudre..?

Juste des conquêtes faciles..auxquelles, il n'attachait d'importance..!  
Il aimait mieux vivre sans interdits, jouissif !  
Vivre, auprès de ses Amis..  
Ces Amour-Amitiés..pour lui..en son coeur..il le sentait..  
Ses mains en tremblaient..étaient de grande importance..  
Beaucoup plus que ces amours frivoles d'adolescent.

O

o

Deux reviews en Une pour construire une centaine de mots..touchants..émouvants..Sniiifle !

Pour une review donnée, quelle qu'en soit la teneur..

En évitant la Guestannerie peu jolie venant de vos doigts charmants..

Je vous en offrirai, une..comme celles présentées, ici !


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages appartiennent à Madame **JKR**.

Cette mini-histoire est une des nombreuses reviews écrites lors de drabbles rencontrés.

Et maintenant, c'est à vous que je vous les offre.

Reviews retravaillées pour que mieux elles vous soient compréhensives, sans leur moteur de recherche.

Merci à mes fans de toujours :

_**Matthias Jedusor, ManoirMalfoys, Claire de Plume, Angedelanuit101, Ange du Temps...**_ _**Thestarsarehexy2nite**_

0o0o0o0o0

_**Où, Sirius pense avoir trouver son chemin de vérité !**_

_**Noël s'annonçant..**_

Sirius puni de tant de choses aux regards de ses parents..  
De contrainte doit enguirlander le sapin avec son gentil papa..  
Cet ordre va-t-il dynamiser Sirius pour de bon..  
Toute cette haine qui goûme en lui depuis si longtemps..

Cette Pureté du sang..ces Sang-Purs ! il en a par dessus la tête..  
Et, de peur de ne la perdre, il préfère partir..Ailleurs..loin..très loin.  
Et pour que cela porte mieux à l'orgueil de ses parents, il prévient Reg'..  
Histoire que la Mère en légimens voit son grand fils lui faire la nique !

Point, de tes bras sur moi, serrés, je n'ai connu maman !  
De tous tes cris ou insultes, point d'Amour, je n'avais pour Toi, maman !  
Ailleurs..Walburga..j'ai trouvé plein d'Amour d'une autre maman,

Aux bras contre moi, serrés..Maman !

0o0o0o0o0

Pour une review donnée, quelle qu'en soit la teneur..

En évitant la Guestannerie peu jolie venant de vos doigts charmants..

Je vous en offrirai, une..comme celles présentées, ici !


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnages appartiennent à Madame **JKR**.

0o0o0o0o0

0

_**Sirius..Où un héros quasi invisible, chez **_**Jkr..**

_Point chez-vous, je le reconnais..et j'adore **l'auteure Fenice.**.enfin **le Cyrus **de ses écrits._

_Un vrai **Sirius** comme **Jkr** aurait dû le voir vivre.._

_Mais, n'est point **Fenice** qui veut..et point **Moi..Las **!_

0

Cette mini-histoire est une de mes nombreuses reviews écrites lors de drabbles rencontrés.

C'est maintenant à vous que je vous les offre.

Merci à mes fans de toujours..

0o0o0o0o0

_**Sirius se défausse !**_

De quoi avait-il peur Sirius en donnant le bâton de relais à Peter ?  
De quoi..Avait-il peur..exactement ?  
Peur de souffrir ? Peur de Voldemort ?  
Ou peur d'avoir sur la conscience la mort de ses amis..

_**Amis qui se disaient :**_

"_**Amis à la Vie et à la Mort !**_"

Et Sirius..

{Que Peter souffre de mille endoloris, au cas où..il n'aurait point été Mangemort et qu'étant suspecté par voldy de détenir la Clef des Mondes Invisibles..souffre et en meurt..Lui !}

..Sirius s'en fichait éperdument..

Peter Pettigrow n'était qu'un "petit..gros" pour lui..!

Heureusement..la bonne étoile noire protectrice de Sirius veillait sur lui..

Elle insuffla en Lui de se débarrasser du secret de fidelitas et de le refiler au grignoteux..

La suite vous la connaissez..

..Sirius paniqua et offrit sur un plateau, James et Lily au Seigneur des Ténèbres par l'entremise du Rat..

0o0o0o0o0

_Le prochain chapitre sera sur Regulus et Sirius._

_Il se peut que j'aie laissé quelques fautes.._

_Je ne me relis point.._

_Toute ma confiance, je donne, à la danse de mes doigts._

0

_Pour une review donnée, quelle qu'en soit la teneur.._

_Je vous en offrirai, une..agréable venant de mes doigts menteurs._


	4. Chapter 4

Tout appartient à la Dame **JKR.**

Ce mélange de quelques reviews de moi, **faites** !..furent destinées à l'auteure **MDL**..

Seule écrivaine qui sut me faire écrire de bons commentaires sur Sirius dans sa série **Black Guard !**

Merci à mes fans pour leurs commentaires..

_**Ps** : _

_Pardon pour mes demandes de reviews originales.._

_On me dit qu'elles sont menaçantes.._

_Loin de Moi..je n'avais cette intention.._

_Dès ce jour, je vous jure d'y faire..attention !_

_**Re**-**Ps** :_

_Avec grand plaisir, je vous vois vous délecter sur les **Amourettes de Patmol..**_

_Et, je comprends qu'en ayant la bouche.. pleine !_

_Que point..cette **Libertine**..vous ne pouvez me commentez !_

0

Sirius et Régulus !

Régulus et Sirius !

0

o

Ô rages et désespoirs !  
Je n'ai plus d'espoirs !  
Du fond de ce dortoir..  
Mon frère..de le revoir..

0

Sirius et Regulus..deux frères faits pour s'entendre..rire et chanter..!  
Regulus et Sirius..deux frères séparés pour une autre destinée..!  
Sirius prit de suite la facilité..Aller à Gryffondor..  
Regulus n'osant point..marcha longtemps sur le fil du rasoir..  
Regulus..un jour comprit son erreur..Sa punition fut de devenir un inféri..!  
Las ! Sirius..point ne le sut !  
Son petit frère qu'il aimait tant et plus tard..plus du tout..

0

Un cadeau à double sens !  
Sirius devra lâcher deux larmes..  
Une ! de ne l'avoir attendu.  
Une ! de ne l'avoir compris .

0

Regulus a la haine contre son grand frère..  
La faute aux parents Black, trop sévères..

0

Je l'aime bien mon frère, Sirius..C'est mon grand frère..  
Il m'avait dit que s'il pouvait éviter Serpentard..il ferait tout pour le réussir..  
A entendre les parents et au vu de ce message reçu par hibou..  
Et confirmé par mon frère..Il est à griffondor..  
La maison des sang-de-bourbe que disait papa en rentrant de la gare..

0

o  
J'ose espérer que Moi, Regulus Black, j'irai à Serpentard..

0

o

Un commentaire, j'aimerais..SvPlaît !


End file.
